Fusou
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 山城、梅雨の季節はやっぱり雨が多いわね。時雨は元気にしているかしら。 |RainySeason2015_EN = Yamashiro, there is indeed a lot of rain in the rainy season. I wonder if Shigure is doing well... |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = 山城？もうすぐ夏ね。扶桑型姉妹でたまにはどこかに行く？どこがいいかしら。 |EarlySummer2015_EN = Yamashiro? Summer is approaching. Do you want to go somewhere for a Fusou-class sibling trip? I wonder where would be nice. |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = 山城、今日も暑いわね。夏ね。この服と艤装だと、少し汗をかいてしまうわね。 |MidSummer2015_EN = Yamashiro, today is hot too. It's summer. With these clothes and rigging, we'll end sweating a little. |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 秋…今年もこの季節が来たのね。山城、準備はいい？今年こそ突破するのよ。 |Fall2015_EN = This year's autumn/fall has also arrived hasn't it. Yamashiro, are you prepared? This year we'll break through. |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = She's referring to the tragic Battle of Surigao Strait which occured on October 25, around the time of fall. "Break through", as in crossing the strait sucessfully to enter Leyte Gulf. |Christmas2015 = 山城、このお料理美味しいわ。あなたも食べてみて。ね？普通の鶏肉とは違うのね。 |Christmas2015_EN = Yamashiro, this dish is delicious. You should have some too. Right? It's very different from normal chicken. |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 山城、年末よ。大掃除の季節、私たちの主砲も、しっかり磨いて新年を迎えましょ。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Yamashiro, it's the end of the year, the season for cleaning. We have to clean our main guns thoroughly and face the new year. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、明けましておめでとうございます！本年も扶桑型、よろしくお願い致します！ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, Happy New Year! Please be kind to Fusou-class this year too. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 山城、節分よ。この豆を、歳の数だけ食べるの。後、鬼役にね、投げるのよ。 |Setsubun2016_EN = Yamashiro, it's Setsubun ... You eat a number of these beans based on how old you are ... Then, you throw the rest at those who play the Demon ... |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016= 提督？よかったら、この、チョコレイトを受け取って頂けないでしょうか。よかったら… |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral if you want, would you like these chocolates? If you would like... |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 提督。これをチョコレートのお返しに。嬉しいです！あら？どうしたの、山城？ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral, is that the return gift for the chocolate? I'm so happy! Uh...Yamashiro, is something wrong? |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 山城、今日は特別な日よ、ほら提督にご挨拶を、山城？ あら居ないの？　山城？ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Yamashiro, Today is a special day, go on and greet the admiral, Yamashiro? Oh she's not here Yamashiro? |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 山城、梅雨の季節は、やっぱり雨が多いわね。時雨は元気にしているかしら… |RainySeason2016_EN = Yamashiro, there is indeed a lot of rain in the rainy season.... I wonder if Shigure is well.... |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance * Both Fusou & Yamashiro sport a hair ornament that resembles a pagoda mast as they were widely known for pagoda masts that stood 40 meters, or 130 feet, above the waterline. ** The height increased the visual spotting range by counteracting the planet's curvature, primarily for the main guns. Personality * She is constantly sighing & lamenting how unfortunate she is. ** Due to her history & word similarities. * A member of the 'Unlucky Tea Ceremonies'. Notes * Received Kai Ni on October 24th, 2014. * Remodeling her results in a class change to an Aviation Battleship. Trivia * Fusou is a classical title for Japan. ** 扶桑 (fusou) sounds similar to 不幸 (fukou) which means 'misfortune', & 不相応 (fusouou) which means 'misplaced' or 'unsuitable'. * Japan's first Super-Dreadnought & the first to be completely indigenous as opposed to the, at the time, Kongou class battlecruisers. ** Super dreadnoughts are an era within the battleships. ** Finished in 1915. As time passed, her design showed numerous faults that outweighed her merits despite initial high expectations, especially given her name, which led to endless modifications. ** Due to poor maintenance, sailors considered assignment to the Fusou class to be the worst sea postings possible. * The remodeling into an Aviation Battleship stems from a plan for the Fusou class after the carrier losses during the ''Battle of Midway''. However, it was performed on the Ise class instead. * Sunk, possibly by ''USS Melvin'', during night battle in the ''Battle of Surigao Strait'', October 25th, 1944. * Wreck located in November 2017 by RV Petrel.(while the second description now possibly corresponds to Yamagumo's demise). She is upside down on the bottom of Surigao Strait. Category:Fusou Class Category:Battleships Category:Ships required for Improvements